


Across a System

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween stuffs [27]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Consensual Possession, Established Relationship, Huxloween, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, PWP, So fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Kylo Ren has a proposition for General Hux while they are far away from one another.
Written for Huxloween Prompt: Possesion





	

Hux sat in his quarters absentmindedly flipping through reports and sipping a glass of brandy. Truth be told, he was having difficulty concentrating. He knew that Kylo Ren would return next cycle. The man had been out on a mission for the past two standard months and he finally was able to admit to himself that he missed him.

_Aw, General, that’s so sweet,_ Kylo’s voice rumbled in his mind. Were this any other person in the galaxy Hux would assume that he was just imagining the voice. But this was Kylo Ren.

“Stay out of my head, Ren,” he said to the empty air of his bedroom, setting his papers aside.

_Don’t be so cruel, General. I’m finally close enough to reach you via our Force bond. I thought you’d be happy,_ Kylo’s voice crooned. Hux had always wondered how he had memorized the sound of Ren’s voice to be able to create the sound in his mind, but ever since they’d decided that they were more than fuck buddies he’d been able to do it. He assumed it had something to do with this ‘Force bond’ Kylo always talked about.

“Just this once, I suppose,” Hux murmured, settling back against his pillows. “How did your mission go?” Hux asked, summoning the best small talk he could muster. He could hear Kylo laughing in his mind.

_I use a magic bond to contact you, and you want to hear mission reports?_ Kylo asked, still guffawing.

“What do you intend us to talk about then?” Hux said, scowling at the pillows on Kylo’s side of the bed.

_Well,_ the voice sounded husky now. _I picked up an interesting trick while out here. Now, generally it’s used for more nefarious purposes, but I have come up with a much more fun way to use it._

“Oh, really?” Hux questioned, quirking his brow. “What is this little trick?” Hux was always wary when Kylo asked to use the Force on him.

_Well, I can now possess the bodies of-_

“No,” Hux cut him off. “Absolutely not.”

_Oh, you didn’t even let me finish,_ Kylo pouted. _I promise I’ll stop if you don’t like it. I just want to touch you,_ Kylo begged.

Hux felt the stirring in his pajama bottoms. He was wary, but Kylo begging was always difficult to refuse. “What, precisely, would this little possession entail?” Hux asked, sternness entering into his voice.

_Well, I would take control of your arms and use them to touch you,_ Kylo sounded mischievous. _That’s all, you’d still be fully conscious and aware. You only need to relax and let me take control._

Hux thought about it for a moment. “Will it hurt?” he whispered, trying to pretend he wasn’t actually asking that question.

_No, your arms will be tingly like you slept on them though. It shouldn’t hurt. If it does just tell me to stop,_ Kylo replied.

Hux took a deep breath, steeling himself. “Okay, just this once,” he said, getting more comfortable on the pillow.

_Okay, just relax. I’m going to take control of your arms now,_ Kylo murmured gently in Hux’s mind. Suddenly Hux felt his biceps begin to tingle. It was as if he was rolling sleeves down his arms. Slowly it cascaded down until everything between his shoulders and the tips of his fingers was buzzing. It felt strange, but not entirely unpleasant.  Hux felt his right hand slide under his shirt of its own volition. With his hands numbed in this way, it was almost possible to pretend that it was Ren touching him. He gasped when the fingers tweaked his nipple.

_See, it’s not so bad,_ Kylo rumbled in his head, taking control of Hux’s left hand and using it to caress Hux’s chin. Hux closed his eyes and envisioned it being Kylo’s enormous hands cupping his face.

_I can’t even see you Hux, but I can tell how beautiful you look right now,_ Kylo groaned. _You haven’t shaved in a few days, I can feel your beard,_ Kylo murmured, running Hux’s left hand through his hair.

“I figured that I’d grow out a beard since you were so insistent before you left. It feels atrocious,” Hux shivered, feeling his own fingers under Kylo’s control brush the back of his neck.

_It feels wonderful,_ Kylo’s voice whispered in his head. The right hand on his chest slid down again and pulled the shirt up and off of Hux. Hux sighed at the rush of cold air against his skin. _You should really turn up the thermostat in your room, Hux,_ Kylo said, moving Hux’s left hand to his chest to play with Hux’s left nipple that had peaked in the cold.

“That’s a waste of resources, Ren,” Hux scolded with much less heat than normal. He was rolling on the strange sensation of touching himself but not touching himself. It was exhilarating.

_Hm,_ Kylo hummed. _Well, I’ll be back soon enough to warm you up. What did you call me? Your private furnace?_ Kylo laughed.

“You have an absurd body temperature,” Hux moaned, feeling his own right hand slide into his pajama bottoms and run itself along his cock. He groaned and canted his hips. The hand slid itself further down and traced some figure eights along the sensitive skin there.

_For someone who was opposed to this,_ Kylo purred. _You sure do seem to be enjoying yourself._

“Shut up, and get on with it,” Hux ordered, trying to sound like he wasn’t begging.

_Yes, sir!_ Kylo teased, wrapping Hux’s hand around his hard cock. The strokes started out very slow and very light; running all the way from the base to the tip, running his thumb across the head each time. Hux threw his head back whimpered.

_You sound so good in your head, you know,_ Kylo stated, picking up the pace that he was stroking Hux at. _I always thought you couldn’t sound any better than in person. I was wrong,_ Kylo growled, sliding Hux’s other hand down to cup his balls. He rolled them between Hux’s fingers. Hux bit his lips and groaned.

Hux felt the hand that was rubbing his balls drift back up his body. The hand on his cock slowed again. Hux felt two of his own fingers press between his lips and run themselves across his tongue.

_Suck,_ Kylo ordered. Hux sucked on his own fingers, getting them as wet as he could. The sensation was truly thrilling. He recognized the fingers as his, but he couldn’t feel his own tongue running around them. He moaned a little against the pressure. He felt Kylo withdraw the fingers and drag them down Hux’s body.

Hux shivered as the fingers drifted down between his legs, grazing his perineum. Kylo dragged Hux’s middle finger around the rim of his pucker. Hux sucked in a breath, trying to calm his pounding heart. With a smooth push, Kylo thrust Hux’s middle finger inside of him to the first knuckle. Hux gasped and threw his head back, letting out a low groan.

Kylo pushed the finger in and out slowly, going deeper each time. Hux pushed back on each thrust of his numbed fingers. It was amazing. Kylo was touching him from across a system. There was a short press of pressure and Hux’s index finger slipped in place next to the middle one. Hux rocked himself further onto his back to let Kylo have more range of movement.

There was a wicked little giggle in Hux’s head as the fingers crooked and pressed on his prostate. Hux whimpered. Kylo sped up the hand encircling Hux’s cock. Hux could feel the heat coiling in his belly, he was so close.

_Scream my name,_ Kylo purred in his mind. _Let the walls know how much you love me._

“KYLO!” shrieked, convulsing. He could feel ropes of come splattering across his chest and stomach. His vision was white as he lay in his bed trying to catch his breath. Hux suddenly noticed that the tingling feeling was gone from his arms.

“Kylo?” Hux whimpered, thinking Kylo had just left.

_I’m still here Hux,_ the voice answered in his head. _I thought you may want the use of your hands to clean up. I can’t see you from here, but judging by that scream you made a mess._

“Oh, shut up,” Hux groaned, pulling his fingers from his ass andshuffling out of bed to the ‘fresher to get a towel to wipe himself off.

_I believe I am entirely incapable of that,_ Kylo answered with mirth in his voice.

Hux scoffed, putting his pajama pants and tank top back on and climbing back into bed. He laid down, wrapping the thick blanket around himself.

“Lights off” he said, the lights in the room faded and he was in the darkness. “Are you still here Kylo?” Hux whispered into the dark.

_As long as you want me, I will always be,_ Kylo murmured. He seemed to be drifting off himself.

“I wouldn’t mind doing this again,” Hux said, nuzzling into the pillows.

_Hopefully we won’t need to very often, but it was quite fun,_ Kylo replied, a smile in his voice. _I’ll see you tomorrow,_ Kylo whispered.

“I love you,” Hux confessed to the darkness.

_I love you too,_ Kylo whispered. Hux drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
